One's Existence
by kdandsheela
Summary: HAPPENS AFTER ANIME SERIES! Once a contract is complete the Geass-user loses his Geass and becomes one of the immortals. But how long can someone live as an immortal before one questions one's own existence? Le x C2, slight violence, plus OC Geass user.
1. An Old Friend

**A/N:**

kd: Hello readers! I'm taking a quick break from the story I'm writing for JetravenEx so that I can finally write the story I've been wanting to write for a long time!

Jet: *blinks in surprise* you're taking a break?

kd: Yup! I'm not going to be bond in chains by you just because I forgot your Christmas present -.-;;

Jet: You know, *fake sniffing* I was really getting excited for the Chirstmas present I thought you were going to get me, and then you FORGOT!

kd: Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry...wait a minute...I don't remeber putting you in my A/N...

Jet: Yeah, I know, I came here on my own! Where ever you go, I go!

kd: Oh great, now you're saying I'm stuck with you...as long as you're here, could you at least do the disclaimer?

Jet: Sure! Alright guys, neither me or kd own any part of Code Geass!

kd: When did _you_ become part of this?

Jet: When I showed up...DEAL WITH IT!

* * *

C2 sighed, "Really L2, you have to promise me you won't attract too much attention. I feel uneasy enough about letting you run loose around the Tokyo settlement."

"Relax, C2. It's not like I'm going to do anything drastic."

"Yes, I know, but you're not the kind of person who deals well with boredom."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." L2 said as faded away before C2's eyes.

"I hope you're right…" C2 said as she hopped into the black knightmare.

* * *

"Daddy, can I have an ice cream sandwich?" A little girl looked up at the man she was holding hands with. Her blue eyes met his green.

"I bought you ice cream last time we came here." The man with light brown hair said while smileing at his daughter. "You should just be happy that I'm not busy right now with work so that I can bring you to the park like this."

"Daddy, why is it that sometimes you're really busy with work and then you're really unbusy?" the girl with matching light brown hair, pulled back in a ponytail, asked her father.

"Sometimes people need me and sometimes they don't." Suzaku tried to explain.

"Does that mean that I won't be able to see Ms. Britannia as often, now?"

"Well, she's my boss and she has a very tight agenda, too, maybe you should ask her the next time we see her."

"Alright…can I have an ice cream sandwich, now?"

"I thought we already talked about this…" Suzaku stopped in his tracks as he saw a student in an Ashford uniform. What made him stop, though, was that this student, who had dark brown hair, was playing chess with himself while sitting on the park bench. As Suzaku walked closer he noticed that the student was using a portable chess kit that was placed next to him on the bench. The student was sitting with his legs crossed and his chin resting on his hand as he looked thoughtfully at the chess board.

"Umm, hello." Suzaku approached the student.

"Oh, hello, sir." The student said with a small, polite smile. Suzaku flinched. The dark hair, purple eyes, and posture, it was all a dead giveaway. And the fact that he happened to be playing chess? There's no room for doubt! It was Lelouch, his old childhood friend. The one he killed twenty years ago… "Is there something wrong, sir?" Lelouch asked, now starting to look a bit uncomfortable.

"Oh, it's just that, I, well, you see, I was wondering why you were playing chess by yourself." Suzaku said, trying to regain his composure. _There's no way it could be him, there's just no way…he looks the same as he did when he…died…_

"Would you like to play with me, sir?" Lelouch asked, trying to politely get to the point.

"Uh, yes." Suzaku decided. _I'm not the best player but I…I need to make sure if this is the real Lelouch or not._

"But daddy, I thought you were going to buy me ice cream!" Nina complained.

"I'll make make you a deal, sir. If you win" Lelouch looked in Nina's direction, "then I'll buy ice cream for your cute lady friend." Lelouch winked at Nina.

Nina giggled, "But then I'm just going to have to sit here and watch you play a board game?" Nina objected.

"Alright, you can grab any of the captured pieces and put them in piles. Do we have a deal, sir?"

"Wait, what do you get from this?" Suzaku asked.

"Well, I've lost my interest in ice cream a long time ago, so I guess I'm just doing this to escape boredom." Lelouch admitted, "So, do we have a deal?"

"Alright."

Lelouch swiped his hand across the board and all the pieces, as if by magic, resumed their appropriate starting positions.

After a while it looked like Suzaku was winning soon Lelouch was left with just one piece, his king.

"You're not very good at this game, are you?" Nina asked, "You haven't gotten even _one_ of my daddy's peoples, yet, and you only have one!"

"Well, I guess you're right, I'm no good at this game," Lelouch looked back at the board and moved his king, "Checkmate."

"What?" Suzaku asked in shock. He quickly looked at his king and saw that this was true. The other pieces were blocking his king and Lelouch's lone king had his captured. "I knew you'd win, but…why did you do it like this?"

"Wait, you mean you lost, daddy?" Nina asked in surprise.

"Is it the end result, or the means by which you do it, that matter most? Though I used all my pieces in the process, I created a distraction, so you would let your guard down so that I could create the ideal placement of your king and win."

"But all those pawns…and knights…they left behind families and friends…"

Lelouch laughed, "Sir, why are you acting so serious? Chess is just a game. There are no lost families, friends, or lovers. There's just the board, the pieces, and the masters."

"But what if those pieces were people?"

"Well, then, I would have defiantly used a different strategy. Now that I think about it, I really didn't need to use that one strategy, oh well." Lelouch shrugged.

"Does this mean I'm not going to get my ice cream?" Nina asked disappointed.

Lelouch laughed, "Here, you can have some ice cream, anyways." He said as he handed her some money.

"Yay! Thank you, sir!" Nina cheered as she ran off to buy a treat.

"Lelouch…"

"Huh?"

"Lelouch…is that you?"

"I'm sorry, sir, you must be mistaking me for someone else."

"Well, then, what's your name?"

"Sir, isn't it rude to ask someone their name before you tell them your own?" Lelouch said slyly, the church bells could be heard in the distance as it has reached noon. "I'm sorry but I have to go now, it was nice meeting you and your daughter!" Lelouch said as he ran off with his book bag carried over his shoulder.

"Wait, stop!" Suzaku tried to run after him but it seemed as if Lelouch had simply…vanished.

Nina ran up to her father's side, carrying an ice cream sandwich, "Hey, where did that nice man go?" She asked after swallowing a bite of ice cream.

"He…ran out of time…"

_

* * *

_

_Ugh, I hate flying in planes_. C2 thought as she gloomily looked out the window to see only vest miles of ocean.

'_Then why did you go into a plane, in the first place?'_

'_Oh, hello, L2'_

'_Don't try to change the subject by greeting me. Why didn't you just use the knightmare?'_

'_L2, the knightmare's in Australia, that's one of the reason's I'm going there.'_

'_Well, send me a postcard!'_

'_And what use would you have of this postcard, if you can just see everything through my mind?'_

'_Hey, can't a guy try to learn about Australia through normal methods instead of just invading someone's mind all the time?'_

'_What have you been doing?'_

'_I just went to the park and played chess by myself.'_

'_Part of that is a lie…'_

'_Alright, I played one game with a random guy, no big deal.'_

'_Part of that is a lie, too.'_

'_Well, that's another thing I did today, too, I lied.'_

'_Alright, fine, I won't press you any further, but I still want you to be careful, and don't let anyone go through you.'_

'_I've heard it all before.'_

'_But you never listen.'_

'…'

'_Alright, I'll be back in a week, don't do anything risky.'_

'_Alright then, see you later.'_ And with that L2 withdrew from C2's mind. L2 wasn't too worried because he knew that the worst thing that could happen was for someone to recognize him as Lelouch.


	2. A New Contract

**A/N:**

kd: Alright! So this is where the real story begins and I bring in my OC Geass user! I apologize for Lelouch being slightly out of character, I'm doing this slightly on purpose, too. And I hope some of you review! I'm really also putting this up as an expiriment because this is my first Code Geass story. So I need all of your guy's opinions! And please don't just review to tell me to keep writing. If you found any part of this story to be funny, boring, shocking, stupid, just tell me so I can become a better writer!

Euphie: Yes, please review!

kd: Alright, there you heard, Princess Euphie want you to review!

* * *

L2 was walking around Tokyo, just walking around, he must have walked every inch of the Tokyo settlement by now. But what else was there to do? He walked through dark alley ways and into shady warehouses, just to pass the time. And with every step he climbed deeper and deeper in thought. He almost didn't notice the small girl weeping on the crate as he continued walking through the empty warehouse. But the cries of the young girl echoed off the concrete walls making, the haunting sound of injustice and pain. L2 ran to the girl who was weeping but froze in place as he saw what was in her hand.

The girl was staring down at the floor, her light brown hair flowing down like a curtain that covered her face from the cruel world. In her shaking hand was an injection instrument, in the injection instrument there was a clear bottle with what looked like liquid bronze. L2 recognized it immediately.

It was the ultimate pleasure drug, but instead of warping the reality in front of you, it gave you a completely new reality, a whole new world, a world in which you can do whatever you want to and all your wildest dreams come true. But the more people try to escape to this fake life, the worse their real life becomes, as refrain is extremely addictive and also doesn't come cheap. It also has a high death rate as most of the people addicted to it die within the first three weeks of regularly using refrain.

_What do I do? I can't just knock the bottle out of her hand nor can I just call the police, she'll have injected herself by then. But I can't just stand here and watch. I…I left this world so things like this wouldn't happen anymore, dammit, I won't just stand here and watch as a little girl tries to ruin her short end!_ "Wait, stop!" L2 said as he made himself visible.

"How…how did you get in? No one's supposed to be here right now."

"If no one's supposed to be here right now, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same of you."

"I'm here because I'm a tourist."

"A tourist of abandoned warehouses?"

"Why is a little girl trying to use refrain?"

Nina flinched, "It's none of your business."

"It's in every way my business."

"Wait a minute…you're that guy who bought me ice cream at the park, aren't you?"

"Well, yes."

"I have a question for you."

"I'm not going to answer anything until you break the bottle."

Nina ignored this remark, "What was wrong with the money you gave me?"

"What do you mean." L2 said, trying to stall her.

"I couldn't feel it in my hands, I could see it but there was nothing in my hands. No matter how I fidgeted with it, it continued to look like real money, but feel like thin air."

"So?"

"_So_, was the money real or not? Was it supposed to be a new dollar they were comeing out with, one that felt like thin air?"

"Yes, they're now making super light money, so that people can carry more of it." L2 said with a hint of sarcasm. Nina glared at him, annoyed that he was making up things that didn't exist, just to avoid the question.

"Oh well, once I inject myself, I'll be too drugged to have to listen to your cruel jokes."

"Wait!"

"What?"

"If…if you're trying to inject yourself then…you feel like there's something missing in your life?"

"I didn't know you were a therapist, too." Nina said with venom in her voice.

"I'm not but I…I remember once being in your position. I think I've been close to injecting myself."

"I have neither need nor desire for your empathy."

"I can give you what you want in your life, actually, I can help you get it."

"What do you mean?"

"I can grant you a power…"

"What _kind_ of power?"

"The power of kings."

"Could you _please_ give me a straight answer, for once?"

"It's called Geass, and I can't really tell you what yours would be able to do, not until you've accepted a contract."

"A con—" Nina fell silent as she looked into L2's eyes. Her vision of the world lost color and appeared to be a black and white negative. '_The power of the kings…GEASS!_', Nina heard L2's voice echo in her mind. '_Are you ready to accept this power? You will achieve your current goal and rise above all, yet somewhere along the line, you will lose all of your humanity…are you ready to give up what makes you human?_'

Nina was starting to make out something in her current other-worldly vision. It was a sunny day and it looked like a parade was going, but no one seemed happy or cheerful about this. Nor was it a normal parade, Nina could only see one float, which was heavily guarded by knightmares and soldiers. _War knightmares?_ Nina thought, _I thought all of the war knightmares left were either destroyed or in museums._

Nina was starting to get a closer look at the one float. Haunting music blared from the hidden stereos on and around the float. There was a dead silence among the enormous crowd. Nina could see a person sitting on a throne on the top of the parade float. When she looked closer she realized it was the same person she was making a contract with.

He was dressed in a white robe, which appeared as black in Nina's negative vision. She could see the smug grin on his face as he looked down upon the entire world, so high and mighty. Nina felt an anger burn inside her, who does this guy thing he is? She wanted to wipe that grin off his face once and for all, what Nina didn't know was that someone else would do it for her.

Up ahead she could gasps from the crowd. A sound that echoed through the streets and broke the dreaded silence. Nina looked toward the direction of the commotion. She could see a man running toward the float. The soldiers signaled to stop the float as they prepared to fight against coming enemy. There was no way this man would be able to survive if he kept running at them. They had knightmares and guards all over the place. My eyes widened in fear, not for me, but for the man.

As the man continued his advance I could now see his snow white cape billowing behind him as he ran at an almost untraceable speed. The knightmares tried shooting at him but he dodged all of their bullets and simply jumped over the approaching soldiers. "You fool!" The emperor yelled as he pulled out a gun which was quickly knocked out of his hand by Zero.

I tried to close my eyes, but I was forced to watch as Zero pushed his sword strait through the man's midsection. White specs of blood flew up out of his cheast and flew across the dark, inky sky, as if there was snow flying from his wound. The man leaned against Zero and it seemed as if they were talking for a bit, then Zero pulled out his sword as the man limped and slid down to the lower level where a girl layed there, chained. There were cheers from the crowd as they saw the tyrant slowly die, people started chanting Zero's name as his slave girl held his hand and cried. Though the streets were full of noise for some reason I could pick out what the small girl was saying, "Lelouch! Open your eye! Brother, how can I look forward to tomorrow if I won't be able to share it with you?"

The vision went white and then I was standing in a white abyss with Lelouch standing across from me, "Are you ready for such a power? If you accept then you will have to fulfill your side of the deal by granting me my deepest wish, are we clear?"

"Lelouch vi Britannia, by the terms of your contract, I accept!"


	3. Geass AWAKEN!

**A/N:**

kd: Hey guys! Thanks for reading this far! It was pretty fun writing this chappie and I hope you all enjoy it! I would also like to thank anyone for reviewing, alerting or favoriteing this fanfic so far, I just glad that this story is somewhat readable ^.^;;. And though I don't really like asking people to review I just want to say that this is my first Code Geass fanfic and that I'll only get better if you guys tell me how to make it better!

If you thought any part was incorrect, boring, repeative, uninteresting, please feel free to tell me. And if you found anything to be funny, interesting, enjoyable, well-writen, please tell me about that, too! I'll rewrite anything I need to because I want this fanfic to become better, and I need your help. Even if you hate this fanfic to the very core of your existence, please review telling me so and why you hate it so much. Sorry for rambleing but I just need your help, everyone =P, and with this I present chapter 3 of _One's Existence_!

* * *

"W-where am I?" Nina asked hazily as she saw a sky blue ceiling.

"You're home." Nina heard a pleasant female voice by her side.

"Mother…" Nina felt her mother's hand hold hers'.

"You…you had us so worried." Mother's voice sounded heart broken.

"But…what happened?" Nina asked confused.

"The police…they found you passed out in an empty warehouse." Her Mother explained. Nina shoot out of bed as she remembered Lelouch. Her mother tried to put Nina back in bed saying that she shouldn't try to move as she was still injured. "Nina, I don't know what happened but, I just want to remind you that me and your father love you."

"Yeah, I know…" Nina said, though it was a lie. Her parents didn't love her, they loved Maya, and she could never be as great as her, no matter how hard she tried. _But wait_, Nina though, _Lelouch said something about a power but…did something really happen? Ohmigosh, if either mom or dad find out about this, they'll kill me!_ _But maybe now that I have this power, maybe I'll finally be able to surpass Maya…unless it was a silly dream…_Nina looked at the picture frame on the nightstand at the side of her bed. She could hear her mother get up and leave but stopping at the doorway. She heard her have a whispered conversation with someone at the doorway. There were murmers of agreement and then Nina could hear her mother's footsteps as she went downstairs.

"How ya doin', little cuz?" A familiar voice broke Nina from her thoughts.

"Diana!" Nina said in surprise, she turned around to see who her mother had been talking to. Her older cousin giggled at this response as she leaned against the doorway, they weren't actually cousins but Nina's mom and Diana dad are practically siblings.

Diana was now in her freshman year of college. She was tall and had a very curvy body shape, it seemed almost exaggerated, with wide hips and a big chest, no one could deny the way boys looked at her. Though her white hair was put up in highly placed twin ponytails, her hair still reached below her waist. Her long bangs were in a deep part as her hair flowed down the right side of her face. There was one dark streak that ran down her bangs, a beautiful contrast to the rest of her white hair which complimented her as it made you focus on her face, which was just as gorgeous as her hair.

"Staring again?" Diana teased as stroke a pose.

"I think you've grown some." _But not necessarily in height…_, "So tell me, is college hard?"

"Ugh, the work load is _hard_ but being a single, sexy college kid is _fun_…but don't tell your mom I said that, it'll be our secret." Diana winked.

"So, not to be rude or anything, but, why are you here?" Nina asked.

"I heard my little cousin was in trouble and came strait here!"

"Really?" Nina said suspiciously.

"Alright, fine, you caught me, I'm also here to go on some dates with the guys around this area." Diana said with her twisted, little, vixen smile. "Asian guys are HOT!"

"It's weird hearing you say that, since you're half-Japanese."

"Yeah but I mostly take after my mom. You couldn't really guess it."

"How is Aunt Villetta and Uncle Ohgi?"

"You know, getting old." Diana laughed.

"You shouldn't count on something that won't always be there."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your youth."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"You're always dating, partying, kissing, flirting, and you even make fun of your parents for getting old, a lot of your life revolves around this…but what happens when you're not so young anymore? How are you going to live your life, then?" Nina said. Her words hit Diana like a slap in the face. Diana was always with a boy, at least so it seemed. She also spend a lot of time thinking about boys, like who's cute and who's not, and how great of a kisser they were. Diana also made fun of her parents for being in their 40's (though they didn't really look as old as she claims). Diana's face turned red from this insulting realization.

"You know, at least I don't mope around all the time! I try to go out and enjoy my youth while I still have it. You just sit around and critizise anyone who doesn't act as mature as you! And you know what? You're _six_! I don't need to take this from a six-year-old!" Diana yelled at Nina. _What nerve, she's, like, only four feet tall and she thinks she can lecture me on how youth never lasts._

Nina started to feel like a soft pain in her left eye, "I wish I could be you. Living ignorantly in the bliss of untroubled youth." Nina did know what was happening but she felt a sudden tigle all throughout her body.

"Yeah, whatever." Diana said as she closed the door behind her, without a back glance. Nina was somewhat glad that her cousin was gone, but she didn't want to start a fight. It was just so hard for her to try to be friends with such age gap (and she didn't know whether Diana or herself should have been considered the older one). The tingling that Nina first felt now turned into a light burning sensation that got worse with time.

Diana walked down the stairs into the kitchen.

"So, how did it go, were you able to find out anything?" Asked Mrs. Kōzuki.

"Nah, she wouldn't tell me anything, she's a tough six-year-old." Diana said while shrugging.

"Diana! We called you over here because we thought she would feel more comfortable talking to you about what happened to her at the warehouse!" Kallen said in frustration.

"Yeah, well, I guess that assumption was wrong." Diana said while looking the watch she never had, "Oh, well, would you look at the time! It was nice seeing you Aunt Kallen!" Diana said as she dashed out the door.

"Wait, Diana—" Kallen tried to call after her but she was already gone. "Darn it, that girl. She's always running out on people."

"Who always runs out on people?" Diana asked as she walked down the stairs.

"Wait a minute, didn't you just run out the door?" Mrs. Kōzuki asked in confusion.

"No, I was upstairs the whole time. Are you ok, Auntie?" Diana asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

Kallen sighed, "I hope so."

* * *

"Hmmm, let's see, what can I do as a sexy college kid?" Diana talked to herself out-loud as she walked through the park. As she walked she noticed a puddle on the ground and bent down to look at her reflection. _Damn, I am __**HOT**__, no wonder Diana's always so full of herself._ Nina thought slyly. She didn't know exactly how but she was now in her older cousin's body. _It must that 'power of the kings' they dude was talking about…wait a minute! I should probably try to find him._ She navigated through the park, avoiding guys that were trying to hit on her, until she reached the bench where she first saw Lelouch. To her relief he was there playing with the portable chess kit like he was before, the board he beat Nina's father on. "Hey, Lelouch!" she called out. Lelouch didn't reply. Nina walked up to the bench. "Hey, didn't you hear me?" Nina asked.

"Oh, hello…is there anything I can do for you?"

"It's me!"

"I'm sorry but I don't think I know you." Lelouch said confused.

"Oh, that's right, I forgot to tell you this first. The power you gave me, it allows me to turn into other people." Nina explained.

Lelouch perked up, "Oh, so you're the one I made a contract with."

"That's right, oh, and by the way, I don't think we've had a proper introduction, I'm Nina!" She said as she held out a hand toward Lelouch.

"I'm L2." He said without taking her hand.

"I thought your name was Lelouch…Lelouch vi Britannia." Nina said as she remembered the name of the man who she saw in her vision.

L2 looked around nervously, as if to see if anyone was listening, "Lelouch vi Britannia is dead, and you shouldn't say his name, it makes people uneasy."

"But…you look exactly like him…"

"Yeah, and I'm sure there's some poor kid out there who's regularly mistaken as Hitler, just because he looks like him."

"Lelouch vi Britannia was considered worse than Hitler."

"Yeah, I know."

"Though, isn't it ironic that his dictatorship ended up bringing world peace, in the end?"

"Yeah…what a coincidence." L2 said, somewhat distracted.

Nina sat down next to L2, "You know what? I just realized something."

"What?"

"You're pretty weird." Nina giggled. There was some awkward silence after that, until L2 broke it.

"Nina…what do you plan to do with your Geass?" L2 asked distantly.

"I'm…I'm…I'm going to…" Nina trailed off in thought.

"Geass can, and _has_ changed the world. You shouldn't take it for granted."

"I just want to surpass my older sibling."

"Your older sibling?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know the limits of your Geass?"

"The…limits?"

"You know, like…is there a time limit for how long you can be someone else? Do you need eye contact to use it? Is there only a certain _kind_ of people you can become?"

"Oh, well, uhh…this is my first time using it."

"So who exactly _are_ you, right now?"

"Oh, I'm a family friend, the daughter of my mother's child-hood friend, Diana Kaname."

"Kaname…"

"Huh?"

"Sorry, it just sounded familiar for a second."

"When I became Diana I also received all of her memories, while keeping my own. From that refrence I could easily imitate her personality, so pretending to be someone else would be no challenge."

"That sounds very handy, anyways," he said as the church bells signaled that it was noon, "I should get going, I'll leave you to your own devices, so you should try to find out more about your Geass's limits but keep in mind that your Geass will become more powerful as you use it."

"Thanks for telling me, oh but wait, where can I find you if I need you?" Nina asked, "Do you have a cellphone number?"

"Just go into an empty room and call my name."

"So I should just walk into an empty room and say 'Lelouch'?" Nina asked suspiciously.

"My name's _L2_." He insisted. Nina rolled her eyes and turned to her head in thought.

"Alright, fine. Oh, and one more question." Nina said but when she turned her head L2 had already faded away.

"…what exactly _are_ you, L2?" Nina asked herself.


End file.
